My silent thoughts and you
by Blackfang64
Summary: Tamao has been thinking about a certain red haired girl. Will she tell her those three words? Oneshot TamaoNagisa


**Author: My second Strawberry Panic fic, I hope this is good. Well enjoy. **

**My silent thoughts and you **

The room was filled with a dim light as the only source of light was a small lamp that sat in the middle of the room. On one side of the room was girl with deep rose coloured hair as she sat quietly reading a book about French. On the other side of the room a girl with blue hair laid her back against the wall.

The room was quiet but the sounds of the rose haired girl's constant pen mistakes. "Awww why can't they make French a simple subject Tamao-chan?" the girl asked as she looked up at the blue haired girl. "Nagisa not all subjects are simple otherwise their would be no use for them right?" Tamao replied as she smiled at Nagisa. "I guess so" Nagisa whimpered as she went back to reading.

_You look so cute when you're studying Nagisa, then again you look cute everyday I see you. _

Tamao sighed as her eyes wondered down back to her book.

_I know it has been difficult coming here and adapting to the school but I know that if you put your mind to it, you can achieve anything. I wonder though, if I can do that? _

Tamao's eyes wondered up the page as she caught a quick glimpse of Nagisa.

_She's so cute! She like a little teddy bear that you want to hold and tell her everything is alright. _

Tamao's hand turned the page as her eyes began scanning the text written on the page.

_Nagisa, I guess since I first met you I knew we would become the best of friends. This school is known to also inhabit unusual things as I'm sure you've become well aware. _

Nagisa let out a whine as she sunk her head into the book continually hitting her head against the book. Tamao let out a soft chuckle as Nagisa looked over at Tamao. "Why does Tamao find my pain funny, does she enjoy watching me suffer?" Nagisa asked. Tamao calmed herself down as she looked at Nagisa with a cheerful smile. "Come on Nagisa, I don't find your pain funny, I just think…" Tamao replied as she trailed off.

Nagisa leaned her head over to the side as she looked at Tamao. "Tamao-chan?" Nagisa asked. Tamao shook her head. "I just think Nagisa needs to get some sleep" Tamao replied as she closed her book. Nagisa nodded her head as she closed her book as well putting down at the side of the bed.

Nagisa tucked herself in as she laid there under the covers. Tamao smiled as she got up and walked over to the lamp. She dimmed the light leaving the room in darkness as she headed back to her bed. She laid down on the bed as she pulled the covers over her body. "Goodnight Tamao" Nagisa called out softly. "Goodnight Nagisa" Tomoa replied back as rolled onto her side so she was facing the wall.

Tamao closed her eyes as she let her body drift off to sleep.

_____________________________________________________________________

"Nagisa, Nagisa where are you?" Tamao called out. But there was no response; come to think of it there was darkness everywhere Tamao looked. Tamao began to run but she found herself getting nowhere.

Falling to her knees she began to cry. "Nagisa, where are you?" she weeped. Suddenly she felt something, it was warm. She turned her head to the side to find a hand on her shoulder. Her eyes trailed up the hand as it led her to see the owner of the hand.

"Nagisa" Tamao said as she smiled, wiping the tears away. Tamao got up onto her feet as she found herself staring into the eyes of Nagisa. She burst into more tears as she wrapped her arms around Nagisa resting her head on Nagisa's shoulder. Nagisa smiled as she wrapped her arms around Tamao patting the girl on the back.

"It's okay Tamao, Nagisa is here" Nagisa said in a gentle voice. Tamao moved her head back as she stared into Nagisa's red eyes. Nagisa smiled as stared back into Tamao's purple eyes. "Nagisa, I… I don't want to lose you" Tamao said as she looked down. "Nagisa…" Tamao stopped as she moved her face in closer to Nagisa's.

Nagisa could feel the warmness of Tamao's breathe against her lips as she soon became lost into the gaze. "I..." Tamao stopped as she felt something.

Tamao shot her eyes open as she felt the place shaking. She looked to see that Nagisa was gone and she was alone again. "Nagisa!" Tamao screamed loudly. The place began to enclose on her as she felt the darkness pulling her in.

_Nagisa, come back, please come back. I never got to tell you how I truly felt about you. Nagisa please I don't want to lose you, Nagisa come back! _

_____________________________________________________________________

Tamao shot up as she found herself panting heavily. "Tamao-chan are you alright?" asked a voice. Tamao turned her head to see Nagisa standing there in her pajamas looking down at her with the lamp shining brightly in the background. Tamao was quiet as she sighed. "Did you have a bad dream?" Nagisa asked innocently.

Tamao looked up at Nagisa as she looked into the sadness of Nagisa's eyes. "Y-yeah I kinda did" Tamao replied. "It's okay Nagisa, you can go back to bed" Tamao said as she smiled weakly. Nagisa sighed as she walked back to her bed picking up her pillow as she walked back over to Tamao's bed.

"Tamao-chan, can I sleep with you?" Nagisa asked. Tamao felt herself turn a bright red as she felt her body temperature begin to rise. "Tamao-chan can't sleep if Nagisa is not there to help her" Nagisa finished as she looked at Tamao with a pleading look.

Tamao calmed herself down as she smiled at Nagisa. "Yes you can Nagisa" Tamao replied. Nagisa smiled as she placed her pillow down next to Tamao's. She turned the lamp off as she made her way back to Tamao's bed. Tamao pushed the covers down as Nagisa laid down next to her then pulled them back.

"Thanks Nagisa" Tamao whispered gently. Nagisa smiled as she patted Tamao on the head. "Nagisa is always here to be with Tamao-chan" Nagisa replied. Tamao went quiet when she heard those words.

_Nagisa is always here to be with me? Oh Nagisa I wish I could believe those words but I… I don't know what to think. _

Tamao turned onto her side facing the wall leaving Nagisa confused. "Tamao, what's wrong?" Nagisa asked. There was no response. "Tamao-chan is there something wrong?" Nagisa asked again. Once again there was silence. Nagisa frowned as she quietly snuggled herself into a comfortable position.

"Nagisa?" Tamao replied. Nagisa's eyes lit up as she saw Tamao turn onto her other side as she was now facing Nagisa. "Nagisa, about what you said, about you always being with me, is that true?" Tamao asked. "Yes it is, Tamao is my best friend, well always be there for each other" Nagisa replied cheerfully.

"Hm you still haven't figured it out yet have you?" Tamao asked. "Figured what out?" Nagisa asked as she looked at Tamao with a questioning look. Tamao breathed in as she quickly moved closer to Nagisa. She closed her eyes as she placed a gentle soft kiss on Nagisa's lips.

_Nagisa, if only this kiss would get through to your heart. _

Nagisa laid there as her eyes were widened in shock. Tamao broke away from the kiss as she opened her eyes. Nagisa's facial expression had not changed as Tamao could see it through the faint light from outside. "Nagisa, I love you, I have always loved you since the first day we met, I wanted to tell you so badly but I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same way" Tamao replied.

"Nagisa I'm sorry I kept it secret from you, I couldn't stand to lose you over a matter like this, I'm sorry" Tamao apologized as she turned onto her side so she was facing away Nagisa.

Nagisa looked at Tamao as she then closed her eyes. She moved her body closer to Tamao's as she wrapped her arms around Tamao's waist. "Tamao-chan you have been there for me since I first came here, I'm glad to have you as a friend, if not as a lover" Nagisa whispered softly into Tamao's ear.

Tamao smiled as she slowly turned her body back around to facing Nagisa. "I love you too Tamao" Nagisa said as she brought the girl in closer. There was a moment silence before Tamao felt the warmness of Nagisa's lips on her own lips.

They drifted off to sleep as a new day was waiting for the new found lovers.

**End **

**Omake: **

**Nagisa: Mmm cakes (dives into the pile of sweets and cakes) **

**Tamao: this is getting ridiculous, she does this every morning **

**Shizuma: Well I guess that's what Nagisa does best **

**Miyuki: Hey Shizuma ready to go? **

**Shizuma: Coming Miyuki **

**Tamao: Where are you going? **

**Shizuma: Oh I'm taking Miyuki on a date, perhaps you should take Nagisa on one too **

**Tamao: (looks back at the happy Nagisa) er after she's finished **

**Shizuma: Okay, see you later, er wait scratch that one (runs off following Miyuki) **

**Tamao: (sighs) come on Nagisa time for our date (begins to drag Nagisa) **

**Nagisa: Nagisa wants sweets, come back cake (tries to reach out for the cake) **

**Tamao: It's getting harder everyday **

**End of Omake **

**Author: I hope I did alright for a Nagisa and Tamao pairing fic. Well read and review to let me know what you thought about it. **


End file.
